Stupid Stupid girl
by Writerwithabite
Summary: A short musing from Edward's POV. Set during Twilight. One-shot.


**I was reading, or rather, listening, to twilight when I got to the part of the story where she sat outside trying to read. I've read the Midnight Sun that's out, but I don't remember if this part was in it. This is simply a musing. **

Stupid girl. I can't believe she fell asleep outside, unprotected. She must have had a death wish. Did she not know the dangers that lie at every turn? And that was just the things that she knew about. If she had only known what really lurked out there, she probably wouldn't leave her cozy little bedroom.

Though, if I were being honest with myself, I would have said she was not unprotected. I was there. I wasn't sure if that was better or not. She did not know this though. She couldn't. I was carefully hidden in the darkness of the trees, watching in the branches.

I was beyond distracted on my hunting trip. It was nearly pointless. It was usually one of the few pleasures I had in this damned immortal life. But, my un-beating heart was not in it, to say the least. Though the words did not flow from their mouths, they resounded loudly in my family's head. _Leave. Go. You're annoying. _Even sweet Alice was starting to feel this way.

So, I did as they wished. I left. I was more interested in keeping an eye on _her _anyway. The stupid, stupid, girl asleep on the ground.

Bella was gorgeous though. Laying flat on the ground on an old quilt, her thick luscious brown hair fanned around her while her skin soaked up the warm rays of the sun. She didn't appear to be dreaming it would seem. I watched as her chest rose and fell with her breath, the whooshing of the air that filled her lungs floating to my ears and mixing with her heart beat like a song.

Though I could see perfectly, I wanted a better look. I hopped gracefully from the branch in which I was perched and silently landed on the slightly damp ground. I walked slowly, though I knew no matter how loud I was, I probably wouldn't wake her sleeping form.

I was about five feet away from her when she quietly shifted. Her tiny ivory hand went to her hip, the other lifting above her head. Her back arched slightly as she shifted a little bit to one side, putting more weight on one hip than the other, not totally shifting to her side.

Her shirt lifted a tiny bit, exposing her gloriously smooth belly. Flat and creamy, a beautiful surface.

I hated what stirred in me. No, not the vampire, but the man. It was wrong of me. I felt like less of a gentlemen because of it. I laid on the grass beside her, careful not to touch her. Her lovely scent whirled around my head with the whipping of the wind. Venom pooled in my mouth and I swallowed it back hastily.

_To kiss or to kill._

If I were human this would not be a problem. Oh, to be a human. How lovely that would be! Or, better yet one of her many suitors. Maybe even her _boyfriend_. I cringed at the word. It seemed silly to me, the word childish. But, if I were a human male born of this age it would seem natural. Something desirable. But, it was desirable now, I realized- vampire or not.

If I were her boyfriend I would be here now, trying to sneak some time alone with her before her father came home. If I found her asleep like this I would lay beside her, lightly kissing her salty sweet flesh until she stirred. Her arms sliding around my neck as she eagerly kissed my mouth.

I knew it was wrong to think this way but I couldn't help but let my mind wander. The day dream, though painful, was also fulfilling in a way. I knew that she would never kiss me that way. I knew her tongue would never massage my own in a heated kiss. My hands with never explore her curvaceous body greedily. _I would never get to first base_, I mused.

I didn't realize how much time I laid there, dreaming about a future I would never have or be something I never would be. It was so tempting to touch her as her hair blew in swirls around her face.

Then I heard my alarm clock of sorts, waking me up from my little world. Chief Swan was around a mile away, driving slowly towards his tiny two story home. I sighed heavily, heaving myself off the ground. I didn't want to leave my sleeping angel. I had to stop thinking of her like that. I wouldn't leave until I was sure she was in the house, safely behind doors.

I was already sitting comfortably on my branch when she began to wake. Her eyes fluttered open quickly, startled. Bella gathered her things into her arms, tripping towards the house. I smiled, despite myself.

_This is so wrong... _

**I usually write dirtier stuff, so this is different for me. But, please tell me what you think. I'd like to know. **


End file.
